Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium
Category:Locations | continuity = Halloween film series | image = | aliases = | category = Mental health facility | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Illinois | county = Warren County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) }} The is a fictional mental health facility featured in the Halloween film series. It appeared in the 1989 movie Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Description Following the massacre at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital in 1978, the unconscious and burned body of Michael Myers was taken into custody. He was remanded to the care of the Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium, where he remained for the next ten years. Over the course of that time, Doctor Samuel Loomis - late of Smith's Grove Sanitarium and another survivor of the 19789 fire made regular visits to the administrator E.W. Hoffman to make sure that Michael could not escape. Hoffman found Loomis' rantings disturbing and annoying. He did not place much distinction between Myers' former psychiatrist and the other patients at Ridgemont. In 1988, it was decided that Myers would be transferred to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Two attendees arrived in an ambulance to facilitate the procedure. A security guard named Jones, brought them down to the lower levels, "where society dumps its worst nightmares", and showed them Michael's room. As they had hoped, Myers' was comatose with bandages across his body. They signed him out and loaded him into the ambulance. When Sam Loomis learned that Michael was being transferred, he immediately went to Ridgemont to speak with Hoffman. Hoffman once again dismissed Sam's concerns until he received a telephone call about the ambulance carrying Myers having an accident over near Mill Creek. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Residents __NOEDITSECTION__ Staff * E.W. Hoffman * Jones * Unnamed gate house guard * Unnamed guard with Jones * Unnamed orderly * Unseen P.A. announcer Associates * J. Black * L. Evans * Sam Loomis * Unnamed male attendee Patients * Michael Myers * Restrained patient in hallway * Unseen screaming patient Notes * The male Smith's Grove attendant who assists in the transfer of Michael Myers is never addressed by name. Close inspection of his name tag reveals his name as J. Black. * The female Smith's Grove attendant who assists in the transfer of Michael Myers is never addressed by name. Close inspection of her name tag reveals her name as L. Evans. * Doctor Hoffman's first initials are revealed on the door to his office when Doctor Loomis first steps in. * Other than not wanting to show viewers Michael Myers' face, there is no reason why he would have bandages on his face at the hospital some ten years after the incident wherein he was burned. See also References ---- Category:Mental health facilities Category:Illinois Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Miscellaneous